1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stainless steel-and-resin composites, particularly to a stainless steel-and-resin composite having high bonding strength between the stainless steel and the resin and a method for making the composite.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical method for joining stainless steel parts and resin includes chemically etching the surfaces of the stainless steel parts to obtain a suitable surface roughness. Then, the resin is injected to bond with the chemically etched surfaces of the stainless steel parts by insert molding. However, the temperature of a reaction system used during the chemically etching process can be higher than about 80° C., making it difficult to control. Furthermore, the surfaces of the stainless steel parts can easily turn black under such a high temperature.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.